A Different kind of love
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: I don t own GG. The warm, the softness and feel of her, she looks up from the rime of the glass and says" Bass, has the cat got your tongue."


**Hi, I am just trying this out :) **

* * *

><p><strong>A different kind of love <strong>

Blair Waldorf was not like the other girls. She was stuck in a wheelchair. Blair didn´t wine about her life, she did love her life. Her best friend was the golden haired Serena. Blair felt in the shadow of Serena but so did everybody ells.

She sat mostly with her books in the lunch breaks and reads. "Please Blair, can we go clubbing?" Serena asks that Friday. Blair looks up from her book and says" yeah why not." Blair really didn´t want to go but S want to go desperately, so why not?

"Nate is going to be there," Serena says in a joyful tone. Serena had a crush on Nate Archibald.

"Why don´t you tell Nate what you feel?" Blair says turning her attention back to the book.

"I want to but I go numb every time I see him," Serena says in a sad voice.

"You are pretty and he loves blond girls, go for it," Blair says simply. In her mind Serena could have anybody she liked including Nate.

Blair was getting dress without falling off her wheelchair. She could walk a little distend but not much. She had chosen the bright green dress tonight. She wonders why she dresses up, when Serena was going to have all the attention anyway.

Serena comes and she is wearing a white and golden dress with her hair down. She looks stunning and Blair smiles to her. They were best friends and Blair had no one like Serena.

"You look beautiful," Blair says in awe.

"You do too," Serena says as she looks down at Blair´s green dress. The dress was simple with a slice in the side of it.

The party at Victrola was in full swing as they came. Serena and Blair go in. Blair was walking in. She had to walk slowly not to fall. There were people everywhere and Blair felt a little out of place but she had promise Serena.

They order drinks and Serena spots Nate and winks at him. He walks over to them looking charming. He is not alone as his best friend Chuck Bass tags along.

"Serena and Blair," Nate says to them as he has his eyes on Serena. Blair was the plain one. Chuck sits down beside her.

….

_God, I hate clubbing with Nate,_ Chuck thought darkly as he had promise Nate to come with him. The club was fill with girls the thought themselves sexy and hot. Chuck didn´t want any of them.

Yes he sleeps around but he really just wants a girlfriend that understood him. He and Nate sees Serena de van Woodsen come in. Serena is a companied by a beautiful brunette. The brunette is limping but Chuck only saw her beauty.

They walk in as Serena walks over to the bar and order drinks. She winks at Nate. Nate makes Chuck go with him.

Nate greets them and Chuck´s eyes were lingering on the brunette. She went to the same school as Serena. Chuck had seen her in and out of her wheelchair.

Chuck likes her, she was a fighter and he admired that in a woman.

"Bass and Nate," she says as she smiles at them but her voice was dipping with sarcasm.

"Blair," Serena says in a whiny tone as she tries to make Blair stop sounding sarcastic.

"You must excuse Blair´s behavior," Serena says in an apologetic tone. Blair rolls her eyes and Chuck smirks at her. She had a fire that made Chuck like her more than before.

Nate just laughs and Serena looks please over this. Chuck had his scotch in hand and he offers Blair a sip. Blair looks at the glass and takes it. Chuck knew her name was Blair.

Chuck was amazed when the glass touches her lips. He wants to feel those lips against his own. The warm, the softness and feel of her, she looks up from the rime of the glass and says" Bass, has the cat got your tongue."

Chuck smirk and says in a drawl" if the cat is you than yes." Blair blushed a faint little line and Chuck says" care for a dance?"

"Do I look like I can?" Blair says in again in disbelief and Chuck says" come and I will show you." Blair looks at him skeptically.

Chuck takes her hand and leads her out on the dance floor. He holds her tight and lifts her up so she is standing on his feet.

Chuck was leading the dance and Blair ´s hands rest on his shoulder.

"See you can dance," Chuck says in a flirty tone and Blair looks at him and lowers herself down and starts to dance alone. Chuck just holds her so that she didn´t fall.

Chuck was amazed by her will power. She was like no other girl and Chuck want be together with her just because she was a fighter and he like her sweet and kind nature.

She hadn´t fallen flat on her back like the rest of the girls Chuck flirt at.

"You are a great dancer," Chuck says to her as he turns around so her back was to his chest.

"You aren´t bad yourself," Blair says in a teasing tone as they sway to the music.

The music end and Chuck leads Blair back to the table. Nate and Serena were locked in a lips lock. Chuck shook his head and says" Nate had been desperate to have Serena."

Blair giggles and says" shall we leave them to their passion?"

"Yeah," Chuck says hastily as he puts some money down so Nate could get a cab.

"Let´s grab my limo home," Chuck says as he leads Blair out.

Blair likes that she had Chuck Bass's attention. The line of girls was all looking at her with jealousy.

Chuck didn´t give a damn about those girls tonight. It was strange for him to have Blair with him. She was far from his normal bimbos. Blair wasn´t a slut at all and he decide to show her how special she was to him.


End file.
